The present invention relates generally to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an information providing medium and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an information providing medium that perform conversion between digital video data and analog video signal.
With popularization of combination digital camera/recorder systems, signal converters for performing conversion between digital video data and analog video signal have started to be used. These signal converters convert digital video data into analog video signals and vice versa.
Image processors such as personal computers incorporating a video capture board are in use to store still images included in digital video data or analog video signals.
On the other hand, digital still cameras often use a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card or simply a PC card, a flash memory chip, or a Memory Stick (trademark of Sony Corporation), a recordable IC memory card, as a storage medium for storing still images.
However, storing still images included in digital video data or analog video signals into a PC card, a flash memory chip, or a Stick Memory (trademark) requires an image processor such as a personal computer on which these storage media can be loaded, requiring a very cumbersome task.
Copying a still image stored in a Memory Stick for example into a PC card requires a personal computer to be adapted to load these storage media, requiring a yet cumbersome task.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that facilitate the storing of still images included in digital video data or analog video signals into storage media and the copying of the still images between these storage media.